Temptations
by baked-mashed-potato
Summary: Even in a world where vampires and humans coexist, vampires are often not found in human society. Kageyama, who is one of these few vampires is finding it difficult to cope with the scents of human blood, especially the tempting fragrance of the short orange haired boy that sits beside him... vampire!Kageyama x human!Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**I know some of you guys want me to write my other story and continue it, but I'm kinda stuck right now so I decided to write this instead for a change of pace. Sorry guys. Plus this might be crap.**

**Oops.**

**But anyway for what it's worth, enjoy~~~**

* * *

><p><em>Long before humans existed, there was a different species that dominated the Earth.<em>

_Every day, a single individual would slaughter up to 20 animals for the sake of satiating their hunger, sometimes even more just for entertainment._

_They were large, demonic beasts, with not a shred of empathy within their cold bodies. With thick skin, high regenerative abilities and powerful wings protruding from their backs, they had a strong defence. Add the fact that they had sharp teeth that ripped easily through flesh, they were not easy to defeat._

_However, after thousands of years of living off the same diet day after day, the nutrients of animals were simply no longer enough for these creatures._

_That's when humans came into the picture._

_Humans were unique, the beasts could last months on a single quality human._

_But as time passed, they began consuming more than what was necessary and slowly the human race started to die out._

_When they were on the edge of extinction, a brave man stepped forward and invented a weapon, capable of piercing even the beasts' tough skin and bypassing their astounding regenerative abilities._

_Soon enough the beasts became the lesser beings and humans were the new dominant species._

_Rules were put in place to restrict the movements of these demons and an organization was created to control them._

_After hundreds of years, the beasts gradually began to resemble humans. Their skin wasn't as tough, their regenerative abilities dropped and they lost their wings. The two species were finally able to peacefully coexist._

_The humans called them_

_Vampires._

* * *

><p>Present day…<p>

Vampires managed to mingle well enough into society. Rules forbade them from taking blood from illegal sources such as humans or pets. They were only allowed blood from farm animals, blood from registered donors or blood from people who had given certified permission. If the rules weren't followed, they would come under the wrath of DASAV, also known as the Defence And Security Against Vampires.

DASAV was organisation created to fight against any vampires who went against the law. Armed with weapons invented by the founder of DASAV, no vampire dared to step out of line.

Despite this, vampires were still shunned upon and it was still hard for them to get along well and many went into hiding.

* * *

><p>Kageyama yawned and rubbed his eyes. The sun shone brightly and seeped through the small little gaps in the curtains. He squinted at the clock – 6:30am it read. Kageyama sighed. He had been dreading this day for weeks and finally it was here.<p>

Today was his first day of high school.

Kageyama HATED school.

Now it wasn't because he was bad at studying or found it extremely boring (which was indeed true), but because schools were always filled with crowds and crowds of students.

_Human students._

Kageyama always had a hard time adjusting to the new smells and fragrances that hung tantalisingly in the air whenever he switched schools. He would have to sit still in his seat for six hours, trying not to grab the person closest to him and tear them apart.

It was so frustratingly difficult, and Kageyama despised it.

It wasn't as though he could help it. He wanted so bad to fit in, to be a normal school student. Not one that had to worry about his own temptations and the possibility that DASAV was watching closely.

Kageyama was a vampire.

Despite having coexisted for so long, it was still rare to see vampires exist freely in a human society. Normally, you would think the reason was that it would be hard to control their urges, so they preferred to stay away from the roots of the risk. But most vampires tended to get rather accustomed to it after a certain age.

The real reason was society itself. Most humans still viewed vampires as disgusting and terrible monsters that should not be associated with, resulting in extreme difficulty for vampires to thrive in human society. So instead, they created their own little communities.

Unfortunately for Kageyama, his parents absolutely adored being amongst humans. They had lived for over 50 years in a human filled environment and not once had they been discovered as being vampires. So despite the dangers, they remained living among the people whom they were despised by so much.

His parents had gotten used to being in constant company with humans, but because Kageyama was still young, his sense of smell was still extremely sensitive, easily picking up on the delicious smell of fresh human blood.

Kageyama pulled on his crisp new school uniform and made his way to the bathroom. He grabbed a small stone block from the top of the sink and proceeded to filing his fangs. It was a long and tedious job and it hurt a little, but it had to be done in order to hide his identity.

He would just have to wait until the smells stopped bothering him, Kageyama thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Morning…" Kageyama mumbled as he trudged down the stairs.<p>

"Good morning darling!" he heard his mom call from the kitchen.

His dad had already left for work. He was a marketing director in a company nearby and was always kept busy with his job. His mum stayed at home and spent her time completing the house chores and chatting with the neighbours.

Kageyama pulled open the fridge and grabbed a pack of blood from the many stacks lined up neatly on the shelves. From the outside, the pack appeared just like a bag of tomato juice, but in reality it was filled with pig blood.

Kageyama ripped the straw off the packaging, punctured the bag with it and took a large gulp. It tasted bland and awful, but it filled him up and that was all he needed.

"You're finally in high school," his mum said from behind the kitchen counter.

"Mmf."

"My little boy is finally growing up, little Kags is finally becoming a man," she sighed tearfully.

Kageyama almost spat his drink out.

"P-please stop that!" he yelled with cheeks flushed after barely managing to not choke on his meal.

His mum chuckled and started singing softly to herself.

Kageyama quickly slurped up the rest of his drink and gathered his items.

School bag, stationary and books. He didn't ever bring lunch because if he drank in front of everyone, he was worried that he would get found out immediately.

"I'm off," Kageyama murmured.

"Have a safe trip and be careful ok?" his mum replied.

"Mhm."

And he was out the door.

* * *

><p>There weren't all too many people out and about just yet which Kageyama was grateful for. He pulled out his cellphone and glanced at the time. It was only 7.30am, another hour until school started. It would take about half an hour to walk to school. He had plenty of time.<p>

His parents had forced him to get a cellphone. What was the point? Kageyama had always wondered. It wasn't as though he had any friends.

Constantly self-conscious of his position as a vampire, Kageyama generally avoided socialising too much as extra precautions not to get caught. His parents always encouraged him to bring friends over, but Kageyama was too wary for that.

As he neared the school, more and more students were coming from different directions who were also heading to the same place he was. Kageyama's nose started getting twitchy. He tried to walk as far away from the students as possible.

When Kageyama finally arrived, he was exhausted. High school was usually the time humans were going through puberty, and that was when the scents they gave off were the strongest. He wondered how he was going to last the entire day. A large framed sign on the entrance read "Karasuno High School". A smaller sign beside it had the words "Opening Ceremony" written neatly in large letters on it.

Trying his best to ignore the flood of messages his nose was sending him, Kageyama slunk into the hall.

* * *

><p>The opening ceremony went smoothly without any hitches. The principal droned on and on about academic achievements and whatnot while much of the audience tried their best not to fall asleep.<p>

The hall was filled with students, and Kageyama was beginning to wish that he had bought some of those new pills that dulled ones senses. They were expensive though, plus they made you drowsy so Kageyama had decided that it was better to just to hold it in.

At last, when the ceremony finished, Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, at least when he was in class not all of the scents would be focused on one area. He chose a seat right at the back of the classroom in a secluded corner by the window and hoped that no one would decide to sit in the vacant seat beside him.

He proceeded to staring at the clock, waiting for class to start.

Kageyama relaxed into his chair, glad that the scent of this class wasn't all that nice.

Then he heard a loud clatter beside him and a bright orange entered his vision. Kageyama looked up and his eyes widened as a fragrance washed over him that almost made him lose control over himself. His nose perked up and he almost jumped out right then and there.

A short boy looked down at him, beaming as bright as the sun.

"Hey! I'm Hinata Shouyou!"

But Kageyama wasn't listening. All he could think about was how tempting the boy was. How he wanted that boy underneath him. How much he wanted to tear his neck apart.

"Nice to meet you!"

Oh god. Kageyama thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well this is the first time I've ever written supernaturally thingies so yeah its kinda noob. Soz.

Please review and tell me what you guys think XD

I may or may not continue depending on whether or not I'm bothered...

See you guys next chapter~~~ (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE DDD:**  
><strong>Schoolwork started piling up! (excuses)<strong>  
><strong>I ended up kind of rushing this one and honestly I have no idea where I'm going<strong>  
><strong>Seriously.<strong>  
><strong>The chances of this story going in a good direction seem to be next to nil atm<strong>  
><strong>Well for what it's worth<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy Chapter 2~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kageyama lay on his back, staring at the dim glow wavering from his ceiling and felt exhausted.<p>

It had only been one day. One single day of school and he was fucking tired as hell.

He didn't think he'd been this drained in a while, or ever in fact. His senses had been so exposed that they felt numb already (not that this was an entirely bad thing).

But what the hell was with that kid? Kageyama thought. He didn't think anyone like that even existed in the world. If his parents were able to last 50 years without so much as succumbing to instinct even once, they must have nerves of steel.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day…<em>

Kageyama stared at the clock on the wall above the blackboard, counting the seconds before class started. He made sure to keep a hardened glare on his face, hoping to intimidate anyone that wanted to get near.

A minute before class started, everyone was still keeping their distances from his corner and it looked a little odd, considering the fact that a lot of people liked sitting at the back since it made it easier to complete activities other than studying.

Kageyama relaxed, glad that his plan had worked.

Or maybe, he had spoken too soon.

The door suddenly burst open creating a large clatter that rang through the classroom, causing a sea of heads to turn in the direction of the noise with Kageyama being one of them. But the sound was not what had caused Kageyama to sit up, alert.

All of a sudden, the air in the room had just gotten a lot stuffier, and a whole lot sweeter.

What had just come flying in through the door was a short, ginger haired (don't see that often)… middle school student? No he was wearing the school uniform so he must be in high school.

Either way, Kageyama's body started giving off dangerous warning signals. His nose perked up, causing his senses to sharpen. His palms started sweating and he could feel himself just itching to go in for the kill.

Kageyama quickly looked down at his lap, balling his fists and scrunching up the fabric of his pants, trying desperately to control the instinct welling up from within him.

And of course, out of all the empty seats in the classroom, _of course _that fucking dumbass of a kid had to choose the seat _right next to him._

"Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou!" a bubbly voice called from beside him.

"Nice to meet you!"

Oh god. Oh god. _Holy fucking shit god. _

He was so close and the smell was so tempting. And wow he had never met someone with an amazing smell like this one before. Kageyama sneaked a quick glance at the boy beside him.

Bad idea.

The first thing he caught was a completely vulnerable, pale neck that looked so soft and fragile. Maybe he could pierce the skin even without his fangs.

Kageyama wondered what his blood would taste like. It would probably be exceptional, considering the overwhelming scent it was giving off. He could practically _see _the blood flowing tantalizingly underneath the thin layer of skin. And he really, _really _wanted to try some…

Kageyama stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair in the process and startling everyone in the classroom, including the teacher that had just walked in through the door.

"U-um… sensei. Can I please be excused for today?" Kageyama muttered breathlessly.

He didn't even know the name of the teacher yet the first thing he asked was to go home. He felt pathetic and humiliated, but desperate needs called for desperate measures. He was pretty sure if he stayed any longer, his classmates would not be in for a pretty sight.

The teacher looked shocked and seemed to be getting ready to lecture Kageyama about skipping school. Until he saw the layer of sweat clinging to Kageyama's skin, the blood drained from his face and his expression of pure agony.

The teacher quickly nodded in consent, urging him to see a doctor as soon as he got back.

Kageyama wasted no time and ripped his bag from the hook on his desk and rushed out the door, leaving a class of complaining students and a very bewildered Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>Present time…<em>

Kageyama's stomach growled.

He grumbled as he reached to his side to pick up a half-finished blood pack from his bedside table and took a quick sip.

"Terrible," he grimaced. It wasn't as though he didn't know it already was, but after experiencing a fragrance as delicious as that orange haired kid's (Hinata was it?), he wasn't sure if he would still be able to stomach the crap in his hands.

He settled for chucking it in the bin and just doing his best to deal with the hunger, because honestly, he didn't feel like ingesting blood that made him feel like retching.

Maybe he really should get some of those pills. In fact they almost seemed necessary now. Kageyama seriously believed that he wouldn't be able to last another day with his senses at the same peak of sensitivity as today. The thought of the expenses he would need to spend for them though, still had not fled his mind.

Or he could just transfer schools. But that would be putting too much of a burden on his parents, and he didn't want them to go through the trouble of trying to blend in with a new neighbourhood. Plus there was always the chance that there would be another kid with a similar smell.

Or maybe he could just ask them about it instead? They should have experience with this kind of thing and maybe they could give him some advice. But he didn't want to ask for help, not even from his own parents. One because he was lazy and didn't want to move right now and two, he didn't want to worry his parents. In the end however, he decided to swallow his anxiety just this once because he sure as hell needed help right now.

Kageyama grudgingly pushed himself off his bed and headed downstairs toward the living room.

* * *

><p>The faint sound of the TV could be heard from outside the closed door to the living room and Kageyama was starting to get second thoughts. His parents didn't often get downtime together and maybe he shouldn't really interrupt.<p>

Kageyama was about to rush back up the stairs when his mum walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Tobi-chan this is rare. You don't often leave your room unless it's for school or an emergency!" She laughed.

A pang of guilt struck Kageyama and he realised that the time he spent with his parents were even _rarer._

"U-um… c-can I please ask you and dad about something…?"

Kageyama's mum looked mildly surprised that her son had finally decided to talk to her and she smiled warmly. Kageyama's cheeks burned a bright pink.

"Of course! Come into the living room, its more comfortable in there."

Kageyama shuffled into the living room and was met with the same surprised expression from his dad. His face burned brighter.

"Have a seat," his mum nodded toward an empty sofa. She picked up the TV remote off the coffee table and tapped the power button. The screen blanked out with a click.

"So, what's bothering you?" Kageyama's mum asked, seating herself into an empty space on the couch beside Kageyama.

"It's… It's about… you know… that," Kageyama mumbled uncertainly.

His parents nodded, understanding where he was coming from and willed him to continue.

"Well… today at school, there was this kid, who… who…" Kageyama trailed off.

"C'mon, spit it out," his dad rumbled, causing Kageyama's heart to jump. But he knew that he didn't mean any harm.

"There was this kid…" Kageyama continued. "That smelled really, _really _good."

His parents stared blankly at him as though someone had just pressed the pause button in their lives.

"And is that it?" his dad questioned, looking like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. Tears of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Kageyama yelled, the blush returning to his face. "I almost killed him on the spot! I mean, I almost just ripped into him!" He bared his fangs, trying to emphasize his point, but they were almost non-existent after he had filed them in the morning, so it didn't quite work.

"WAHAHAHA!" His dad boomed. "It's all good! You'll get used to it sooner or later! I can't believe you got worked up over something like this!" Kageyama even heard his mum giggling quietly to herself.

Yup. His parents most definitely had nerves of steel.

"Sh-shut up! Fine then! I'm not taking any advice from you guys ever again!" Kageyama stomped out the living room and up the stairs back to the comforts of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kageyama flopped down on his face.<p>

Dammit… he thought. They didn't help at all. He swore he could still hear his dad still chuckling downstairs.

His thoughts floated back to the sweet scent of the small boy and his stomach did a flip. The remnants of the fragrance still lingered and shit he wished it would just go away.

His focus turned toward the spilled bag of blood with its contents splashed across the bottom of the bin.

God he was so hungry…

Maybe he shouldn't have just chucked it away. Kageyama supposed he could always go get another one, but he sure as hell did not want his father laughing his ass off when he walked past the lounge.

Ugh. He seriously did not want to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
>TSUNDERE KAGEYAMA FUELS MY SOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLL<br>I VOTE KAGEYAMA'S DAD FOR NO. 1 DAD  
>Headcanon that Kageyama has an asshole (in a good way) for a dad<br>Gomen guys this chapter was super boring blegh  
>See you guys next chapter~~~ (hopefully sigh...)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW **  
><strong>How long has it been since I updated? OTL<strong>  
><strong>Well at least its finally done XD<strong>  
><strong>Feeling kinda meh about this chapter and I dont know whether or not I like it<strong>  
><strong>But for what its worth<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy chapter 3~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning," Kageyama yawned as he trundled down the stairs. He hadn't exactly gotten much sleep last night so he was tired as hell. But there wasn't exactly much he could do about it. School was still a must.<p>

"Good morning Tobi-chan," his mother called from inside the kitchen. It was odd how Kageyama would always wake up to see his mother in the kitchen. It wasn't as if they cooked or anything (Kageyama's mother _had _taken a few lessons to prepare them for any necessary situations) yet that was the place he saw her the most often.

It was _odd._

_"_There's something your dad and I got for you on the table, why don't you go and take a look?" His mother winked at him.

A present? Kageyama thought. There wasn't any sort of special occasion going on right now was there? And it was a little _too _early to be considered a birthday present.

On top of the pristine, newly varnished dining table (his mother had always been a stickler for cleanliness) sat a small medicine bottle. Kageyama cautiously picked it up, eyeing its contents.

'_Blood Urge Suppressants (BUS)' _it read in uniform black letters.

Kageyama's eyes widened.

"W-what? But I thought you...?" Kageyama stuttered.

"Your dad and I decided to get it for you. We don't want you worrying about vampire problems at school," Kageyama's mother explained, curving her lips into a warm smile.

"T-thank you very much!" Kageyama blurted excitedly, immediately twisting the cap off. He shook out one pill (they were smaller than he expected), popped it into his mouth and washed it down with a couple of gulps of pig's blood. He made a mental note to find a part time job as soon as possible to pay for the pills.

"Now I only want you taking it when necessary. I don't want you overdosing or any nonsense like that. If I think that you are using it indiscriminately I won't hesitate to confiscate it. Are we clear?" Kageyama's mother warned in a sharp tone.

Kageyama quickly nodded, the fatigue from earlier washed away with the prospect of having assistance from the suppressants. He slung his school bag (now also containing the small bottle) onto his shoulder and practically ran out the door, hastily saying his goodbyes and whatnot before dashing to school.

* * *

><p>The pills most definitely did their job. He could walk freely through crowds and crowds of students, breathe in the air and not even feel an itch. It felt amazing, not having the constant thought that he might accidentally bite the person next to him gnawing at the back of his mind. It was soothing, yet elating.<p>

It was almost _addictive._

Kageyama wished time would move faster and he could hurry up and lose his annoyingly sensitive sense of smell.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the classroom, Kageyama was immediately met with a class of piercing stares and gazes. He could practically feel them swivelling around as they followed him through the classroom, boring holes into the back of his head. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable for Kageyama, so he decided to send a menacing glare back in their direction which all in all, seemed to do the trick as all eyes whipped away. They instead, turned toward one another, whispering in hushed voices about things that Kageyama's ears weren't sharp enough to pick up.<p>

Kageyama shrugged and made his way over to his secluded corner of the classroom. It wasn't as if this was unusual. In fact, it had been like this at every school he had ever been to. He would shoot a few glares, bark a few insults and if the situation called for it, throw a few punches here and there and everyone would leave him to his own circumstances.

Then there was his nickname 'King'. Kageyama had no idea how he ended up with it. Sure he pushed a few people around every so often and sometimes yelled a few orders but it wasn't really that bad was it? Not that it really mattered to him anyway.

As if on cue, a loud "King!" rang out loud and clear through the classroom along with a chorus of snorts and snickers. Kageyama didn't even flinch.

So it had followed him all the way to high school huh... Kageyama thought. Well at least that made avoiding his classmates easier. Less interaction meant less chances of slip ups after all.

"They should be thanking me..." Kageyama muttered under his breath.

He rested his chin on his hand, propping himself up off the desk and gazed out the window. He had noticed that Hinata hadn't shown up yet, noting the vacant seat beside him. He stared up at the cloudy sky indicating that a storm was coming. He could even smell the scent of rain which was almost impossible most of the time with other smells clogging up his nose.

Kageyama liked storms. The loud pitter patter of the rain clashing against glass soothed him. The blinding flashes of lightning that lit up the dark were fascinating and the deafening claps of thunder were exhilarating.

There was nothing else quite like it.

As Kageyama got lost in his thoughts, breathing in the sweet scent of the coming rain, he felt his nose twitch. A hand gently tapped his shoulder.

Kageyama almost fell off his chair in shock but instead banged his knee against his desk. Kageyama held back his voice but gripped his knee in agony and humiliation as a bright and annoying laugh was emitted from in front of him.

A familiar fragrance washed over him, pushing away the comforting smell of the storms he loved so much. It wasn't as strong as yesterday, but it was still pretty impacting.

Hinata Shouyou was here.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Hinata chirped, after he had finally managed to calm down from his laughing fit (it was more like coughing). "So we meet again Mr. SkippedFirstDayOfSchool!"<p>

Kageyama felt pissed off as soon as those words left the orange boy's lips. Deciding he'd rather not make a scene on his first _proper _day at school, Kageyama settled for ignoring him, pushing down his annoyance and turned his gaze back to outside the window. Trying his best to tune out the noise that for once, was more of a nuisance than the smell, Kageyama let his mind wander out to the grey blankets forming in the sky.

Hinata however, had something else in mind.

"HEY!" Hinata grumbled. "Don't ignore the person speaking to you! It's rude! And you still need to tell me your name!"

Ignore him, Kageyama told himself.

"HEEEEEYYYYY!" Hinata continued to whine.

_Ignore!_

"ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kageyama glared at Hinata, shooting daggers in his direction. Hinata flinched and brought up his hands in a futile attempt to appear intimidating.

"W-what!" He stuttered. "Y-you wanna go!?"

Why did he have to be so persistent? Kageyama clicked his tongue in irritation and stared out the window, his expression softening at the rain beginning to fall onto the concrete.

"HEY! TELL ME YOUR NAME JERKFACE!"

Kageyama's final strand of patience snapped.

"SHUT UP!" He snapped, whipping his head around to face Hinata. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

The lively chatter in the classroom that had been buzzing nonstop immediately dissipated into the air, leaving only an eerie silence. Hinata had shrunk back into his seat, cowering in fear.

Shit, Kageyama thought. He didn't mean to do that.

Kageyama often had a habit of easily losing his temper, which in case of girls, always sent them away in tears or in the case of guys… Well they almost never ended without a few injuries to both sides. But even Kageyamadidn't think that he'd been this angry this easily in a while.

He needed to say something. Apologize. _Anything. _But Kageyama had never apologized to anyone in his life. How did apologizing work?

"The King has done it again!" someone announced from somewhere in the classroom, breaking the silence. A chorus of snorts and snickers sounded through the room and echoed off the thin walls.

None of it however, reached Kageyama's ears who was busying himself with his own dilemma. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

But wouldn't it be better if he just left Hinata alone? That way Hinata would start hating him and he would no longer have to deal with that smell. Well he still would but at the very least, Hinata wouldn't go out of his way to find Kageyama.

That would be the perfect situation for Kageyama wouldn't it? He would continue being a social outcast throughout his years of high school and the people around him would be safe.

But something about the way Hinata's orange curls shivered in the air, the way his reddening cheeks puffed out and the way the tears began forming at the corners of his eyes that compelled Kageyama to do something. _Say _something.

Something about the way the sun from Hinata's demeanour faded made Kageyama want to bring it back.

Hell what was he thinking? He hadn't even met this person before.

Yet even as he thought this, his arm extended towards the trembling boy as though it had a mind of its own and his mouth desperately searched for the words to say.

After what felt like hours (it was only a matter of seconds), Kageyama finally managed to get his voice box working.

"Ka…Kageyama Tobio."

And even though he hadn't apologized, hadn't helped Hinata, hadn't done anything of the sort, the smile Hinata flashed was more beautiful than any storm Kageyama had ever admired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much guys for the reviews and things  
>They make me so happy TuT<br>If anyone is curious, I do have a tumblr baked-mashed-potato  
>Feel free to shoot me an ask there if you have any questions<br>(In other words I'm lonely)  
>See you guys next chapter~~~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well haha  
>Finally did some work and u[dated this fic<br>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE  
>THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS ASSHOLE OF A WRITER<br>HUEHUEHUE  
>For those who also read my other fanfic Who You Really Are<br>I've updated that too so its a double release XD  
>For what it's worth<p>

Enjoy Chapter 4~~~

* * *

><p>Kageyama had trouble sleeping that night.<p>

And all because an annoying orange haired kid's face kept popping back into his mind. It was confusing the hell out of Kageyama.

Why had Hinata's smile seemed so bright? All Kageyama had done was give out his name. It wasn't as though he had told Hinata that he had just won the lottery or something. So why was that idiot so damn happy? There was no reason to be.

And if there was, Kageyama sure as hell would like to know because he was coming up empty.

That dumbass' smile had absolutely blinded him. Never before had Kageyama thought that something or _someone _for that matter would be able to top his love for the freedom of storms. It was puzzling and frustrating all at once and Kageyama wished he could tell his own thoughts to shut up and leave him alone.

And like this, Hinata's sunny smile kept plaguing his mind and Kageyama tried so desperately to push the thoughts out of his head.

And just when he'd finally thought he'd be getting some sleep and that Hinata had been forgotten, he would bury himself in the warmth of his blankets and wait for sleep to claim him. But alas, the smile would reappear in his thoughts once again, instantly wiping away all traces of sleepiness, and the cycle began again.

Kageyama arrived at school the next morning with terrible eye bags and dark circles as black as his mess of a bed hair that refused to flatten itself. He had taken another pill that day for there was no way he would be able to control himself without it, tired as he is. He was even moodier than usual, grumbling and hissing at anyone that so much as touched him, creating a dangerous atmosphere around him that no one dared to go near.

Except for a certain orange haired boy, the root of all Kageyama's problems, who seemed to refuse to leave him alone. Especially since now that he had learned Kageyama's name, he found every opportunity he could in which to shove it in his face.

All through the morning it was "Hey Kageyama!" or "Kageyama guess what!" or maybe even "Kageyama! Guess what I ate last night!" and he just would. Not. SHUT. UP.

It was driving Kageyama absolutely insane. Never had he ever felt so verbally abused without any actual insults being thrown at his face. In fact, insults would probably be _better _if anything in this case, seeing as how Kageyama had become rather accustomed to those.

This orange menace however, Kageyama had no idea how to deal with.

Kageyama wasn't particularly good at keeping up a conversation and he never had been. It didn't take a smart cookie to figure out that he wasn't exactly the social type. Hinata seemed completely ignorant of this fact however, or rather, he didn't seem to _care _that Kageyama didn't react as long as he was able to continue his own ramblings.

For Kageyama though, that meant more torture for his ears. For once, Kageyama actually wished that he could maybe tear out that throat and just shut him up once and for all. But obviously that wasn't quite a good choice to make.

It also would have been good if Kageyama could engage in what Hinata was saying even just a little bit so that at least he would be able to include some of his own thoughts. That way it wouldn't just all be erratic noises and frantic sound effects bombarding him every two seconds. In fact, Kageyama's communication levels were so low that he completely tuned out what the actual contents of Hinata's words were, and all the sentences simply blurred into a messy mixture of noise.

Unfortunately for Kageyama, this didn't help his extreme exhaustion in the slightest.

At lunch break, Hinata plopped himself in a chair opposite Kageyama and surprise surprise, began talking excitedly again. This time about his kid sister who apparently went by the name of Natsu. Between sentences, he would shove some of his bento into his mouth and begin talking again with his mouth full, which Kageyama found to be slightly discomforting.

"So yesterday, I got home and guess what!? Apparently, according to my mum, Natsu had—"

Kageyama tuned himself out and proceeded to once again gazing out the window. The weather outside was sunny and bright, much to Kageyama's dismay, and rain seemed to be much too far away.

Kageyama let out a deep sigh which did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

"Kageyama," Hinata said, toning his voice down a little, "Are you ok?"

Kageyama didn't have the energy to bother with anything at the moment and so he let out a small grunt without even turning his head.

"Don't lie to me!" Hinata whined. "And look at people when you're speaking to them!"

Ugh. Why did Hinata have to be so damn _nosy?_

Kageyama turned to face Hinata, an angry scowl on his face.

"I said I'm fine," he grumbled.

"No you're not!" Hinata retorted. "You're face looks terrible!"

"Shut up!" Kageyama snapped, although there wasn't really any force or bite behind the words. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because we're friends duh!" Hinata said very matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Friends?

They had known each other for a measly three days and that dumbass already thought they were _friends?_ Well, Kageyama had to hand it to him. Hinata had just take naivety to a whole new level. Kageyama seriously couldn't be bothered with him anymore.

"Wait a second…" Hinata mumbled as though a new discovery had just dawned on him. "Where's your lunch?" Hinata asked.

Shit.

That was the last thing he needed. There was no way he was going to be found out when not even one week of school had passed yet.

"I uh… left it at home today," Kageyama said nervously, averting his eyes.

"Oh! Then do you want some of mine?" Hinata chirped, holding out his half eaten lunch and completely unaware of Kageyama's sudden change in attitude.

Kageyama jumped.

Human food tasted absolutely disgusting and Kageyama had first-hand experience to back that up. The first time he had tried was in primary, when he was in a stage of denial, trying to become human. He had bought a cake from a local bakery, well known for its delicious goods.

He had taken one bite and immediately puked out everything that happened to be in his stomach at the time.

Not only was human food disgusting, it didn't settle very well with his insides either.

The second time he tried was when he had caught a cold. His mind was fuzzy and his nose was clogged, and he had mistaken real tomato juice for blood. Stupidest mistake he could have made. Took one sip and his mind, and his stomach instantly cleared.

Kageyama shivered at the memories.

"N-no! I'm fine! I d-don't feel very hungry!" He stammered.

"But you have to eat _something." _Hinata complained.

"No really! I'm fine!" Kageyama strained.

"Fine. I'll stop pestering you if you just eat this one octopus wiener!" Hinata said, stabbing the last octopus wiener in his lunchbox with a toothpick and handing it to Kageyama.

Kageyama stared at the sausage in utter horror. He was torn between continuing to reject it, which was likely to come off as extremely suspicious. Pretending to eat it and then chucking it in the bin later when Hinata wasn't looking, except he was terrible at acting. Or actually eating it, and try to keep the disgust of his face and keep his stomach in check until he had time to puke the crap out.

Kageyama figured the last one would probably work the best, as horrible as the idea sounded.

It's ok. Kageyama told himself. It's just a sausage. You can do this.

Kageyama slowly raised the food to his lips and hesitated for a moment, his palms sweating. He quickly shoved the food into his mouth and swallowed it whole, trying his best not to taste it. He felt his stomach churning in complaint at the foreign object, but he managed to keep a straight face nonetheless.

"How was it?" Hinata asked, eyes glittering.

"Fine," Kageyama mumbled.

"Seriously? I made those myself! I'm pretty terrible at cooking though." Hinata smiled his dazzling smile which made Kageyama's stomach flip, in a different way this time though.

He caught himself thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to eat Hinata's cooking if it was in exchange for the orange hair's bright grin. He internally shook his head at himself.

What was he thinking? One, why would he even care about that idiot? He was just an annoying kid that he had 'befriended' and all he was good for was talking. Why would he ever want to see his stupid smile? Two, he would probably die if he continued doing this. He was already having much difficulty keeping the food down and he was almost certain that he would not be able to continue doing this for much longer.

Would things have been different if he was a human though? And not a vampire? Would he have been able to savour the food, maybe provide an actual comment on the food? Would he have been able to actually decide whether or not Hinata was a good cook?

Kageyama didn't know. What was it like to be human? It must be easy, being able to eat this whole variety of food and not having to worry about people like the DASAV.

Kageyama didn't think he'd wished he could be human so much in ages.

It was just so frustrating, living life as a vampire. He felt a little jealous of Hinata. He seemed rather ignorant even for a human.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata who was still smiling at him.

As much as Hinata annoyed him,

Kageyama didn't think he would ever have the heart to hate him.

* * *

><p>HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TOBIO-CHAN<p>

Did you have fun with Hinata on your birthday XD  
>Hope you all have a great holiday and if you ever want to talk<br>(not that you guys would want to haha...)  
>You can always hit me up on my tumblr baked-mashed-potato<br>Thank you guys again and  
>See you guys next chapter~~~<p> 


End file.
